Blue Calcite (Pokemonboy3000)
"You could have been a perfect blend of fair and fatal like me, but you squandered your potential. Now all you have to live with is constant rejection, well at least it won't last much longer." Blue Calcite is a gemsona made by Pokemonboy3000 Appearance She is a light blue gem with a very similar body structure and facial structure to Yellow Calcite. Her hair is kept up in the style of Vulmonous Victory Rolls and her gemstone is located on her back (same facet as Yellow Calcite). Debut She wears a long transparent dress, much like Blue Pearl, that exposes her legs to sight, she wears a light blue unitard underneath. She wears a purple crop to over he chest and leave her midriff exposed. Current She wears a shorter transparent dress that only comes down to her knees, her crop top has added a blue diamond to the center. Personality She is a highly prideful gem, who takes great care in her appearance. She acts like a noble gem would and treats those above her with respect and those below her with cold rejection. She can be quite kind and respectful to the gems that serve under her, but hates rebels and those who defy home world's rules. On the battlefield she moves like a dancer, striking with quick, precise and elegant moves that keep her opponent off balance. She is shown to enjoy combat and says that unlike most Calcite's she shines on the battlefield like the finest made Quartz. She is quite confident in herself. While she keeps a composed and poised attitude, in high stress situations she is shown to break down and act extremely violently and erratically. Especially when she is failing her current objection. She is also seen to hold a grudge as she has been vehemently pursuing Yellow Calcite for over 6000 years. History Blue Calcite was a member of the C4, a group of highly valued noble gems who served under their diamonds. They had great influence over the court and were even rewarded with their own Pearls and Rubies. They were given more freedoms than most standard Calcite's and more so than other gem types so they were highly respected. Blue Calcite loved her position of power, until it all came to an end. Once Yellow Diamond's Calcite defected to the Crystal gems and was able to convince other gems to leave with her the Diamonds believed that a caste with that much influence shouldn't be allowed to exist. Pink Calcite and White Calcite were shattered, but Blue Calcite was put into battle as well a display of Blue Diamond's "mercy" Since they were low on troops and Blue Diamond believed she would be broken in battle she allowed Blue Calcite to fight in the war, she was demoted to ruby status. She managed to prove herself on the battlefield and after hundreds of years of hard work manged to regain the status of a C4 calcite and returned to Blue Diamond's side. When she heard Blue Diamond was sending a mission to earth she asked to lead the mission, because she thought it would finally be her chance for revenge. She arrived on earth with Chara and Charo after Blue diamond sent them to find Lodestone and Ice. After finding Ice and running into the crystal gems, she decided that eliminating the CGs took priority despite the Charoites objection. She was targeting Yellow Calcite and even crashed one of her movie rehearsals just to defeat her. She was able to easily beat her in combat without even using her weapon, and finally poofed her once she turned into Black Calcite. Kunzite was able to stop her and escape. Later Blue Calcite made her way to the Prime Kindergarten, where she fought Yellow Calcite along with Steven and Connie. She was caught off guard by Stevonnie and was over powered by Yellow and Black Calcite who had learned to switch fluidly and work together. She was pinned under an injector and began to break down having been defeated by her sworn enemy. Even with Stevonnie's warning her random lashing of hair caused the injector to detonate poofing her. She is currently bubbled in the temple. She was freed by the Charoites and has retaken her role as the primary antagonist of my fanon, recently she shattered Cat's Eye. She battled Yellow once again with Hogbomite in "High Class" and came out victorious. She later led the Homeworld gems in an all out assault against the crystal gems in Beach city, she once again battled Yellow Calcite and they were pretty evenly matched until Cuprite showed up fusing with her nee-chan. Blue was easily dispatched by Rainbow Calcite, but refusing to accept defeat she forced Serpentinite to fuse with her forming Vesuvainite. The fusion engaged with Alexandrite before being separated. Blue Calcite's gemstone was badly cracked and she bubbled by Spinel. Abilities She is graceful and agile shown to preform great feats of agility with ease. She can preform all standard gem abilities. * Chakram Proficiency- By focusing her graceful movements she can summon her Chakrams to her. She is usually seen dual wielding these to deadly affect. They are sharp enough to cut through an injector's leg and can wield them in her hand or throw them like razor discs. * Prehensile Hair - her most used ability, she can control her hair and stretch it out to grab objects and gems. Her hair is strong enough to swing Amethyst around with ease. She primarily uses this to attack, but on rare occasions has been shown to wrap her body in it to improve her defense. Despite its strength it can still be cut, burned, or otherwise damaged. * Fusion Control- If she taps a fusion with her right hand she can manipulate them. She can only do one at a time, and runs out if the fusion defuses, or makes contact with another Calcite. * Memory Projection-When making physical contact with a gem through her hands or hair, she can project any memory related to what she is scrying for, the connection is a two way street and it allows the gems to search through her memories as well. If she has consent she can remove the memory from a gem and store it in a bubble like object. Relationships Canon Garnet Garnet especially dislikes Blue Calcite as she views her power as a perversion of everything sacred about fusion. Blue Calcite doesn't mind Garnet that much since she usually has been used as a tool to fight the other crystal gems when she is around. Steven TBA Gemsona's Yellow Calcite "You ruined everything!! I lost everything because of you!! My followers, My Sisters! MY STATUS!! I have been forced to fight because you chose to care about those inferior gems, that CUPRITE MORE THAN YOUR DIAMOND!!" Blue Calcite seems to enjoy taunting Yellow Calcite and making her feel bad during their fight. She states that Yellow Calcite is not a concern of hers, but her actions show she may have deeper feelings underneath the surface. She tries to not only break her physically but put her down as much as possible. She berates her for not focusing on her combat training and neglecting her duties to her diamond and homeworld. When she finds out about Black Calcite she is disgusted, but also not surprised since Yellow Calcite has a habit for ruining everything, which naturally would extend to herself. She was going to take great pleasure shattering her gemstone but was stopped by Kunzite. She has a deep seeded hatred for Yellow Calcite because she is the reason the C4 were destroyed and she was forced to lose her high status. She has been holding this grudge for 6000 years and even jeopardized her entire mission just for a chance at revenge. This desire led her to try and take out both herself and Yellow Calcite in an explosion after she was defeated, stating she wouldn't mind be shattered if it meant breaking Yellow Calcite. Chara and Charo Her two top soldiers are the chaorites assigned to her squad, she puts a lot of faith in them and has no trouble trusting them to complete their tasks. She is known to have more faith in Charo since she is much more serious than her sister, but overall she treats both with respect and kindness. She doesn't like when they question her authority however and has been known to berate them for mistakes she deems stupid. They eventually grew tired of her obsession with Yellow Calcite and abandoned her, opting to complete their mission and help out Ice with the next phase of the recolonization. Ice They do not get along, Blue Calcite likes to use her status as a noble to try and get Ice to follow her plans, even if they are against mission goals. Ice thinks she is a spoiled gem and senses that she has ulterior motives, but none the less agreed with her idea to switch focus from finding lodestone to exterminating the Crystal gems. She eventually figured out that Blue Calcite only cared about Yellow Calcite and left to focus on the more important task. Trivia * She is the first one of my gems to share a type with another one. * She is heavily based off of Yellow Calcite's original personality, as long with Controlling Calcite. * She is currently the only one of gemsona's to have shattered another. * In an aborted story arc she was going to remove Spinel's memory of the shattered Cat's eye at the behest of Steven, but I decided having Spinel deal with grief would be more interesting. Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Gemsonas Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters